Girl Version: Your Adventure in Naruto World
by me-her-and-she
Summary: Ever wondered visiting Konoha? Ever wanted being the main character in the story? Guess what, it's a dream come true. Things you never experienced in the 'Real world', will be yours in the 'Imaginary world'....please read! Boy version might be published..


**Ahhhhh...hi...**

Uhh…hello….this is my 1st fic here, but I've long been reading around this place…so, sorry if the story is abominable…I made it but the plots belong to 'Eljah.2'. If you support this and support her, then that means I'm dead meat. Thank you anyways…but I'm pathetic at summaries.

**CHAPTER1: The Plot**

Haaay…

Here I am, sitting right in front of my computer, my brain filled with dozens of plots for a story in . It's so confusing; I don't have any idea how to arrange all these ideas, and it makes me go wild. What would be nice for a story put in the Naruto anime category? I wonder. It's all weird. I've got plenty of ideas but not a single thought on how to arrange them into a fine one-shot story. Is it really supposed to be like this? Let's see…how about making 5 stories at once. Nah! I won't be able to cope up with my schoolwork, then. The exams are coming and I won't be able to study at all. What about putting them in one story? That would be good. But how can I categorize them? Who would go first, then who would be the next? Think….think….think……

……….

No idea.

……….

Yeah. None at all.

……….

I looked at the clock hanging at the top of my bed. It read 10:50AM. Oh men. I've been in this thing since 5 of the morning. And I haven't slept the whole night, thinking about some sort of precious idea.

I must say I prefer something rather spiritual or some sort of a romance story. Though, I'm afraid I won't be able to consider those who don't have any love life in them. No way! I won't survive not having Shino or Rock Lee around. Not even the so-called Elders of the anime. Certain situations can possibly drive me insane.

Action. I don't like those stuffs either. Not without having Sasuke murder himself in front of a laughing Shino-though, I wonder what it's like. Even Maito Gai would make his toothpaste commercial with Sasuke as a dying guest. Nope. Bad idea.

Fantasy….Naruto is ALREADY a fantasy kind of story.

Angst would be tooooooo troublesome. Sasuke's fine to go with that kind of a story. Concocting Naruto becoming "emo"…that would be a hilarious idea. Hahahah!…..

But…

NO.

No way I'll make something like that. I, naturally, prefer those with a rather sticky side, something with an excellent nature, something that would be really fanciable., a perfect one with a battered protest from the readers-but not that battered or I might die a bit too early. Well, that's set then…

I'm just gonna murder myself! Hah!

……….

No again.

Hmmm…

_finally being able to put up an idea_

Okay.

I guess I'll just have to type out this thing eh? Finally, after a long--

"LIZAH!"

What was that again? Oh, heck I forgot it! Just when my Mom was calling out my name. I swear, this wouldn't be good. Some kind of—

"Lizah," Mom's voice echoed across the house; I think she's by the front door already. "Your Dad and I are going to the supermarket-and I might as well decide to go to the mall for a new dress for your Aunt Emily's party tonight. Can you take care of your little brother? I don't want to bother you this time of the day, but as a favour…." Her voice trailed off and I felt that she might be looking up the stairs(I heard footsteps).

Then again.

"Do you hear me, Lizah? It will only take a couple of hours."

"A _couple_ of hours?"

"Oh come on, dearie. He'll be doing something on his own. I allowed him to have some of his friends in the house. As long as they don't mess up and go home at 12."

Great. Very _great_. I know I sound sarcastic but it's _always_ the worst time of my life having my brothers friends in the house and get the amps too loud. I believe they're gonna break the house in only a minute after they've done so. Hmphnfk! That Brat…

"OK, Madame!"

Then I heard faint footsteps then a door being locked. Huh? Why didn't I hear that door creaking sound? Uh, can I rewind that scene again? I mean, I'll try to get that lovely ear-breaking sound. But no.

'_Jeez…this is bothersome_.' I thought, turning to the computer.

What was that idea again?

……….

Oh yeah…

That's it.

OK. So how shall I begin…?

Oh OK.

"Lizah!!"

Oh I forgot. That person. Hah!

So I stood up from my bed and walked silently-I mean really silently- to my bedroom door. Let's see if he'll know. But heck! I still have to look for that Brat. Why in the name of Mother Nature shall I have to look for that Brat!? Why O' Why?

_WHY!?_

I walked down the corridor, passed in front of my brother's room-hmm…not here eh- then to the stairs, in a tiptoe…just in case…

"Lizah!"

Oops.

BLAG.

Lost my balance.

I stood up, once again; holding an aching foot with one hand then brushed the hair off my face with the other. I hate it if he notices. It's like he's _underestimating_ me. One thing I don't like being done on me every time. And trust my _revenge_ to always be successful. If not…well, it'd be chaos and tanrums all around. Just like that time when my scheme was unmasked by my precious Auntie Emily, in front of my _whole_ classroom at my Birthday, just last year! And I would never forget the look on my crush's face! It's his fault that I was '_evil'_ that time anyway.

"Luis, where are you?" I shouted, looking at the ceiling.

"In the basement, Stupid!"

GGGRRRRRRRRR…

I might not be able to control myself next time.

You're lucky….Brat!

But you may not be next time!

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

_….thunder and lightning…_

Hah! I reached the basement within seconds!

I stopped in front of it, feeling an air of disgrace swirling around me, at the same time, I felt like there's something wrong. I opened the pathetic door and said, "Got you Brat!"

SLAM.

"Hey, Luis? Luis! What have you…"

I cut off, stopped banging on the poor creaking door and turned my back on it.

"Luis….?"

"Stupid! I'm the one who've got you!" I heard his voice on the opposite side.

Uhmm. Yeah. Change my mind.

"OPEN THE DOOR, BRAT!!" I began banging and kicking the door….again.

But it won't open.

The mumbling sound had stopped and I knew he'd gone. Oh jeez.

Why am I such a jerk? Oh well.

Change of plans. I need _back-ups_.

I turned my back on the thing again then walked silently. Took a small step then another. And again. Then….

BOG.

OK. This is good. Worse than good, I mean. So that smart Brat definitely inherited his sister's 'evil schemes' eh? Well, hey! It's so nice of him to actually remove the stairs(duh! Our basement still needs the climb-thing that's 3-feet high). And the lights. Argh!

How can I get to the lights? It's so dark in here!

Ouch. My head hurts.

I tried to stand but my knees easily gave way. The fall was a bit strong for me though, luckily, I didn't fall headfirst. Oh well…just when I was thinking of going to sleep(for a while) here in this spooky, dark, cold and damp place, I noticed a bright purplish ray of light at the corner of my eye.

'_Am I going to heaven_?' I thought. '_Am I dead_?'

Ouch. It really hurts. My ankle, my back, my head….what an excellent painful combination.

The light(I might call ultra-violet) grew larger and larger. It seem like some kind of black hole, but, black holes don't exist don't they? I mean, here in Earth…

That's when it struck me.

Yes. It is indeed a portal.

But what kind of portal is it?

I felt my body begin to stand and amble to it, nearer and nearer as it grew wider and larger at the same time. I tried to force myself to stop. But my body is moving of in its own accord. I can't stop myself. Is there something wrong with me? Heck, Lizah! Wake up! You may not know you're in a dream or hallucination! But I don't think so. It's impossible. I can still feel my headache. Oh the heck!

I was only an inch near it. I tried stopping my body but….too late.

SHWOOOOOOOSH.

PAG.

I felt my knees tremble from the contact of hard earth. I fell on my stomach, yes. That's why I feel like I'm trembling. I tasted dirt right at the tip of my tongue. _Ewww…_

I got up a quick as I can, but instead, felt like sitting up in the Indian way. I looked at my surroundings. Peculiar eh? This is weird. Where am I? Houses made that way and like that…bricks. Then trees. There aren't much trees in my home. And…people….I know this place is familiar. But….it's impossible as it feels true. No. It really can't be. No. No….

Soon, a couple or more people began to encircle me like vultures. One walked up to me and held a hand out.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he has dark brown hair and surprisingly dog-large eyes, which have thin pupils.

Wait. This is….

"Excuse me, are you fine?" a pink-haired girl muttered.

Hunh!? Impossible.

"Are you alright, little girl?" a white-haired man with concealed eyes and lower part of the face….

No…

Is this the what we call "_Imaginary World_"?

* * *

**Heyah!** I'm quite new around here but…. Anyway….please **R&R**….

Reviews really are nice….but no flames **please.**

**-the wolf-loving girl**


End file.
